Merry Christmas Blake
by EspeonAuraGirl55
Summary: Sun tries to figure out why Blake has been so distant with him since the fall of Beacon. With Christmas around the corner now may be his chance. Blake is remembering her last Christmas with Adam as well as his threat. She wants to keep Sun safe but can she really resist the Monkey slowly stealing her heart even on Christmas? (Oneshot) SunXBlake.


**Hey everyone so writing a Christmas themed RWBY oneshot. Takes place during volume 4 and focuses on Sun and Blake's relationship.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Sun gawked as he looked around the village Blake grew up in. Everyone was certainly getting ready for the holidays. Faunus of all kinds were putting Christmas lights up on their houses. Even on the surrounding palm trees.

The village was still as crowded as ever or maybe even more so. Everywhere he looked he saw people buying Christmas presents or decorations for their houses. It was at that moment that Sun realized he had nothing to give Blake.

Sun looked at Blake and saw how far she was trailing behind him. What could he get her? Did she even want anything from him? Sun couldn't tell anymore. Blake had been so distant with him since the fall of Beacon. He didn't understand why but he was determined to put an end to it.

Sun then stopped and let Blake catch up to him. She couldn't keep avoiding him forever.

"So, Blake tell me what are the holidays like here in Menagerie? From what I can tell they look pretty festive, despite the lack of snow." Sun asked once she had caught up to him.

"Didn't you have anything like this in Vacuo?" Blake then asks slightly dodging the question.

"Kind of but we're nomads we move around often because of the Grimm. So, celebrating the holidays is a rare occasion normally only spent with close relatives. First real Christmas I actually celebrated was in Haven with Neptune, Sage and Scarlett." Sun answered with a shrug.

"That sounds awful. I'm sorry Sun." Blake then tells him sincerely.

"Wasn't that bad." Sun told her with another shrug. "So, come on tell me what's it like here?"

Blake sighed before telling him. "Every year the Faunus of Menagerie throw a big party right here in the square of the village. There's drinks, food, music and of course dancing. Some exchange gifts with lifelong friends and neighbors. All in all, Christmas and every other holiday is one big party. Everyone is welcome here. Been a while since I have been to one of these though."

"Why's that?" Sun asked though he could already guess the answer.

"You know why." Blake tells Sun before walking away.

"Whoa wait up." Sun picks up his pace to keep up to Blake. She was doing it again. Shutting him out. Why? Why did she keep doing this to him? "Blake I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad." She answers in almost a cat like hiss.

"Could have fooled me." Sun then counters and she turns on him.

"Listen Sun, just leave me alone. Or better yet go back home! Return to Vacuo or Haven I don't care! You should be with your friends and family, not with me!" Blake then says making a scene.

"But you **are** my friend Blake! Why can't you see that? I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to do everything on your own! I'm here to help you." Sun didn't care people were starting to stare, let them. This was between him and Blake. He was not going to lose her. He liked her too much to let this connection they had end.

"Do whatever you want." Blake then storms off in a huff. Sun starts to follow but thinks better of it.

Blake needed time to cool off. He would give her that time. Though while she did he would look for a gift to give her. He would make this the best Christmas Blake will ever have. Even if it killed him. Knowing her father, it just might.

* * *

Blake forced herself to keep walking and to not look back. If she did she would run back to Sun and apologize for the awful things she said. It had to be this way though. She could not let herself get too close to Sun. Not after what happened to Yang.

Blake flinched as she thought back to that day….

" _This could have been our day! Can't you see that?!" Adam the man she once loved shouted at her._

" _I never wanted this!" Blake shouted as she sat up. "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!"_

 _Shots from her weapon rang out but all the energy from the shots were absorbed into Adam's sword._

" _What you want is impossible!" Adam shouted at her as his hair and the holes in his Grimm mask began to glow as red as his sword. This was his power he absorbed the energy with his sword then unleashed it tenfold on the enemy. She had seen him do it so many times. It was a frightening power. Though it reminded her or Yang. The more damage she took the stronger she got until she was a literal fireball._

 _Adam then sheathed his sword fully and slapped her back down to the ground. He had to keep his sword partially sheathed otherwise he would release all the energy he had stored._

" _But I understand." Adam then told her calmly as he stood over her. "Because, all I want is you Blake."_

 _Blake aimed her Gambol Shroud at his foot before he kicked it away from her._

" _And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves! I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Adam told Blake as he kneeled over her. Then Blake heard her. Yang._

" _Blake! Blake?!" Yang cried out causing Blake to look her way as she fought members of the White Fang. Adam had heard her too though. He also looked her way. No! No, he wouldn't! Fear and panic began to rise. She wanted desperately to tell Yang to run and not look back to forget about her! She knew the hotheaded blonde wouldn't listen to her though she would be too stubborn for that._

" _Blake, where are you?!" Yang shouted once more and Adam looked back at Blake._

 _He must have seen the fear on her face because what he said next chilled Blake to the core._

" _Starting with her." Adam said in a deadly calm tone. Blake could only look on in horror. Her best friend was about to be a victim of the beast she had once called her boyfriend….and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wished Yang would leave and run the other way. Be anywhere else but here at this very moment._

 _Adam then unsheathes his sword but keeps all the energy he has stored thanks to his semblance and stabs her leg to make her cry out._

" _Huh?" She heard Yang say._ _ **No! Yang! Run!**_ _But it was too late Yang saw Adam over her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

" _No... please…" Blake said weakly as she saw her fiery friend getting angry._

 _Adam then sheathes his sword and looks at Yang expectantly, waiting for her to take the bait._

" _ **ER...AHHHHHH!**_ _" Yang then screams in outrage and literally sets herself on fire. Her eyes turn an angry shade of red and her hair glows like a flame._

 _Blake is then forced to watch the next few seconds in slow motion. Yang launching herself at Adam ready to punch his face in. Adam drawing his sword unleashing the energy he had stored on Yang's right arm. Yang's arm disintegrating into nothing as she falls to the ground now unconscious._

 _Adam then stalked over to Yang getting ready to finish the job. Blake got back to her feet and jumped in front of Yang to protect her. She would not let him hurt Yang again! She would rather die than let Yang be killed by her former love!_

" _Why must you hurt me Blake?" Adam then asked her almost sounding in pain before swinging his sword at her. Little did he know that it was only a shadow copy he was swinging at._

 _She half carried and half dragged Yang out as she ran. She didn't stop running until she made it to where the fountain had been. Blake laid Yang down and looked her over. Blake cried as she saw the stub on her right side where Yang's arm used to be._

" _Oh Yang…" Blake then started to sob into her unconscious friend's shoulder. "I'm…sorry…Yang…I'm so sorry…. this-this is all my fault! You're hurt because of me! I'm sorry!" …_

It had been her fault if she hadn't gone to Beacon and left Adam none of that would have ever happened. Beacon wouldn't have fallen and Yang wouldn't have lost her arm.

She wasn't sure the first part was true but she was positive about the last part. Yang getting hurt because of her would haunt her for the rest of her life. The past was the past though she couldn't change it. Besides if she hadn't gone to Beacon she wouldn't have met Ruby or Weiss either. They were her friends and her teammates.

It was another reason why she left. The thought of the same thing happening to Ruby and Weiss as it did to Yang. She couldn't take it. She would not let Adam harm them the way he harmed Yang. Blake also realized she wouldn't have met Sun if she hadn't gone to Beacon. She liked him. He was a dork but he was a cute dork. He was everything Adam was not. Adam was serious, Sun was a bit of a goof. Adam was deadly, Sun was good in a fight. She had seen him and action before and he was good but…there was no way he could beat Adam.

Blake didn't want Sun anywhere near him, it was why she wanted him to go home. If Sun stuck around her when Adam finally found her again… she didn't want to think about what could happen. It hurt too much.

Instead Blake continued home. Sun had insisted they go on a walk despite her father's obvious dislike of the idea. Her mother though had seemed happy about the idea and insisted they go.

Blake entered her home to find her mother and father decorating the house and getting dressed up. As the Chief of Menagerie, it was her father's duty to come to the annual Christmas Party as the guest of honor. Blake sighed knowing she and her mother were to attend as well as the Chief's family.

"Hi honey!" Her mother Kali called to her cheerfully as she hung up mistletoe. "How was your walk?"

"More importantly where is Mr. Wukong?" Her father Ghira then asked as he looked around not seeing the blonde monkey near his daughter.

"We had a fight." Blake told them.

"What happened?" Kali asked.

"Nothing…nothing happened. Look you two go on ahead to the party. I'm not really in the mood." Blake tells her parents before walking past them. "I'll be in my room."

"B-but Blake…" Kali called out to her daughter as she closed her door.

"Kali…let's just give her some space." Blake heard her father say behind the closed door.

"But it's Christmas Ghira…she should be with us her family." Blake heard her mother cry. Blake bit her lip. She messed up again… by trying to keep her distance from her loved ones so they were safe from Adam she was hurting them. She didn't know what else to do though.

Two hours later Blake heard her parents leave for the party. It was then she came out of her room. She dressed up in her gown from prom. While she had said, she wasn't in the mood to attend the party… Blake reconsidered after hearing her mother cry.

Though when she was just about to leave there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Blake wondered aloud as she went to the door. She opened it and on the other side was Sun. Sun was now wearing a tie and a Santa hat though. "Sun? What are you doing…and what are you wearing?"

"What I'm wearing is my getup for the party." Sun said with a chuckle and Blake then noticed on his tail was a jingle bell with some mistletoe. "As for what I'm doing... well it's something I should have done earlier."

"And what's that?" Blake then asked eyeing his tail warily.

"Blake" Sun then took her hand. "Would you do me the honor of being my date to the party?"

* * *

 _Last Christmas_

 _I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away._

 _This year to save me from tears._

 _I'll give it to someone special._

Blake listened to the song as it played over the speakers in the village square. The party was as crowded as ever but that didn't stop anyone from having a good time. Everyone except Blake. All she could do was think about Adam. Last Christmas she had been in Vale with him.

Blake had said yes when Sun asked her to be his date. She had felt bad for how she treated him earlier. Right now, Sun was getting them both drinks. Her parents had seen her enter the party with Sun and Kali's eyes had gleamed at the sight of Blake. Ghira had smiled as well even though she had come with Sun.

Blake was glad she could make her parents smile again but being here right now and listening to this song reminded her too much of her last Christmas with Adam before she left. There had been snow around their site and drinks, she had cuddled with Adam under the stars. They had kissed just as a shooting star crossed the sky. She could remember every word Adam had told her that night…

" _Someday My Darling it's just going to be you and me." Adam said as he held Blake close. "No more oppressive humans, No Grimm. Just you, me and the rest of our lives together forever."_

" _That sounds beautiful Adam." Blake told him as she snuggled closer to him. "A world of peace with you is all I want."_

" _All I want is you." Adam told Blake before stealing another kiss from her…_

Blake could not believe what fool she had been. She believed Adam had wanted peace and equality just like she did. But he never cared about that he only cared about making the humans pay. When her father Ghira had been in charge, the White Fang was peaceful there was no violence, no stealing and no raids. Her father was the reason she had joined the Fang in the first place.

Now she would help her race by becoming a Huntress.

"Hey Blake here's your drink." Sun said from behind her and she turned to him to see him holding two cups. Sun held one to her with a smile and his blue eyes twinkled as he did so. "Sorry it took so long the lineup was crazy."

"Thank you, Sun." Blake told him taking her drink. She tried to hide her blush but despite how goofy Sun looked he was handsome.

"You're welcome, now would Milady care for a dance?" Sun asked her in an exaggerated bow.

"Milady? Since when are you so formal?" Blake asked with a giggle.

"What? It's Christmas and your parents are here, may as well at least try to be a little formal." Sun chuckled as he pulled Blake to the center of the square where the rest of the Faunus were dancing.

Blake laughed at his antics and smiled as she danced with Sun to the cheery tune.

 _Jingle bell,_

 _Jingle bell,_

 _Jingle bell rock._

 _Jingle Bells swing and_

 _Jingle bells ring._

 _Snowing and Blowing and bushels of fun._

 _Now the Jingle hop has begun._

As she and Sun danced she giggled as the bell on his tail jingled whenever they said the word 'jingle' in the song. As Blake danced she forgot her worries and fears and focused only on Sun and how he made her happy. She may not admit it often but Sun made her feel happier than she had ever been with Adam.

 _I will destroy everything you love…_ Adam's voice echoed in Blake's mind and she pulled away from Sun and ran back to the sidelines away from him. What was she doing?! Why was she letting herself get close to Sun?! If Adam had saw them together right then and there, he would try and kill Sun on the spot.

Blake was panicking so much she didn't hear Sun coming until he spun her around to face him.

"Blake what's wrong?!" Sun asked her in concern. "What happened out there? I thought we were having a great time then you just freaked!"

"N-nothing's wrong Sun j-just leave it alone." Blake told him trying to turn away from him again.

"No! I will not leave it alone!" Sun told her sternly and kept her in place. "Not this time Blake. I have left it alone because I trusted you would tell me when you're ready! That hasn't happened though so I am not asking Blake. I am demanding you tell me what's wrong! I am demanding you tell me why you have been so distant since Beacon's fall. Please Blake just talk to me already!"

"S-Sun people are staring..." Blake stammered out hoping it would change the subject and get Sun to let her go. She was tempted to use her Semblance and flee but then her parents would surely know something was wrong.

"I don't care about them! I care about **you** Blake!" Sun almost shouted but he did guide her to a more secluded area with less Faunus. "Now come on tell me what is going on. Why do you keep shutting me out?"

Blake saw no other way out than just telling Sun the truth. Perhaps if she did he would understand why they couldn't be together. It was for his own safety.

"I-It's because of Adam…" Blake told Sun quietly.

"Adam?" Sun questioned. "Wait you mean Adam Taurus? The guy who led the assault on Beacon with the White Fang?"

"That's him…" Blake said again quietly.

"What does he have to do with you keeping your distance from me?" Sun asked and Blake sighed.

"Because Adam wasn't just an old friend when I was in the White Fang. He was my boyfriend." Blake told Sun and he looked stunned. Before the monkey faunus could respond though Blake continued. "When I left Menagerie to join Vale's White Fang outpost it was because of Adam. He taught me so much and he was brave and strong. I believed we wanted the same thing. Peace and equality. For a long time, it looked to be true…then Adam started hurting people. At first by accident then on purpose. He kept getting worse and worse. Then one day on a mission to sabotage the SDC with a train… I ran and saved the innocent people on the train.

"I applied to Beacon not long after. For a while I thought I had left my past behind and could begin anew. Then you arrived on a boat and I was forced to tell my Team I was a Faunus and had been with the White Fang. Then we faced them at that rally and in Mountain Glenn. I guess it was only a matter of time before I had to face him again. Still when I did I never expected him to be one of the people leading the charge. The specific reason why I am keeping my distance though is… because of what happened to Yang." Blake then looked down at her feet.

"You mean when she lost her arm?" Sun said putting the pieces together. "You think he hurt her because of you."

"I **know** he hurt her because of me!" Blake almost shouted at him. "I was there Sun! Adam told me he would destroy everything I love to get back at me for leaving him! Don't you get it?! If you stick around me, you'll be hurt! I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me!"

Blake then felt her head being tilted upward and a thumb brushing away tears she hadn't been aware she had shed. Sun then took her into a hug.

"Blake, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not afraid of this Adam guy and you shouldn't be either. We can beat him together. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you and I make a great team. So, you can stop worrying even if Adam does try and hurt me…I know I can take him. You forget I'm a Huntsmen too, you don't have to protect me." Sun told her calmly.

"You don't know Adam, Sun…" Blake told him in a worried tone.

"Then we're in the same boat. Cause he doesn't know me either or my style." Sun chuckled trying to lighten the mood but Blake was still worried. "Blake just trust me everything will be fine. You'll see."

"I wish could believe you but…" Blake then trailed off and Sun spoke up again.

"Don't believe, just trust Blake. Trust that I know what I'm doing by sticking with you." Sun pulled apart so Blake could see his face. She had seen almost all sides of Sun Wukong but this side looked dead set on not changing his mind. Blake sighed at this and told Sun what he wanted to hear.

"Okay Sun I trust you." Blake said and Sun smiled his cute dorky smile.

"Thanks Blake." Sun told her before releasing her from the hug. "Now since you trust me I have a little something for you."

Sun then took a present out of the bag Blake hadn't even realized he'd been carrying. He handed the medium sized gift wrapped box over to Blake.

"Sun, you didn't have to get me anything." Blake said as she took the gift from him.

"I wanted to Blake. Now go ahead, open it." Sun encouraged her with a smile.

Blake carefully opened the present and what she found inside was a very beautifully crafted wooden box with a clasp and a key. It didn't look very special on the outside but as she used the key to open it she heard music. It wasn't classical music either it sounded almost like pop.

 _You are my Star._

 _You are the one._

 _You make me smile when the world's come undone._

 _You are the one who sweeps me off my feet._

 _Yeaah._

 _You totally rock._

 _You're crazy and cool._

 _Everything's all that I love about you._

 _Girl of my dreams you would make my life complete._

 _Oh, but you're a distant dream to me._

 _Oh, then I know and I know you're out my-_

 _Oh, you're out of my league._

 _How could it ever be?_

Blake then closed the box and looked at Sun stunned. "Where did you buy this?"

"In the market, here. A guy from Atlas had a booth set up and he helped me put my own song into that little music box for you." Sun told Blake with a smile that seemed to light up her entire world.

"You wrote this?" Blake asked astonished. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. Not even Adam.

"What can I say? You inspire me Blake." Sun told her. "So, do you like it?"

Blake unexpectedly launched herself at Sun and hugged him. "I love it. Thank you, Sun… I'm just sorry I don't have anything for you."

Blake then heard a jingle bell over her head. She looked up and saw the Mistletoe on Sun's tail hanging over their heads. Sun was grinning at her with mischief in his blue eyes.

"The only gift I want from you can be achieved right now." Sun told her before leaning in.

Blake complied and kissed Sun on the lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss that made her think of the sun on a summer day and the white sandy beaches here in Menagerie. It was nothing like kissing Adam but, kissing Sun made her happy all the same.

"Merry Christmas Blake." Sun said as he panted from their kiss when it was done.

"Merry Christmas Sun." Blake told him, they then returned to the party together while holding hands. At that moment, Blake believed she and Sun really could take on Adam. She would fight to protect the one she loved forever and always. No more running.

* * *

 **Whew! Finished! Just in time for Christmas too.**

 **I was scared I wouldn't get this done on time but I did it!**

 **I have a feeling this conversation will come up in the show at some point so there is some speculation here, but hope you all liked the Christmas theme for this.**

 **The songs featured were…**

 **Last Christmas by Wham.**

 **Jingle Bell Rock**

 **And… Not Fall in Love with you by Jeff Williams from Vol. 3**

 **Anyway see you all next time bye!**


End file.
